


The Vacation

by AnOldCardigan



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, JJ being an asshole, Smut, it gets really fluffy i promise, pogue! reader, the pogues are on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOldCardigan/pseuds/AnOldCardigan
Summary: To say that JJ and you absolutely hated each other was an understatement. Well, you didn’t hate him, you just couldn’t stand him, there’s a difference.When Kiara invites you and the Pogues to her uncle's cabin, you realize that JJ may not hate you as much as you think he did...
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Vacation

The summer had just started and the humid air that hung around the Outer Banks homes, especially the ones from the Cut, was dreadful. It almost made you wanna tuck your head inside the freezer and live there, without a care of the world. 

Currently, you were at Kie’s house, on the floor, right under the air conditioner. JJ, Pope and John B were next to you, while Kie was on the couch surfing the internet, looking for God-knows- what. You groaned when the paddles started going up, meaning there was going to be less cold air hitting your hot face. 

“Why is this happening to me?” you said, swearing you could cry at how hot it was.

“Kie, tell us the temperature, please?” Pope asked.

She laughed at all of you. “Guys, if I tell you the temperature you’ll be even more hotter”

“I’m already hot” JJ said, cocky as always.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. 

“You’re not cocky at all” you said sarcastically.

“Oh you’re just jealous because you’re the ugly one from the group” JJ said quickly.

To say that JJ and you absolutely hated each other was an understatement. Well, you didn’t hate him, you just couldn’t stand him, there’s a difference. It all started when you and John B met, back in 7th grade. You knew JJ was his best friend and you tried to befriend him too. But he was a stubborn little shit. He was afraid you’d take him away, and so he kept his guard up and never let you in. Even with Kie joining the group years later, he was still not having it with you. And you hated to admit it, but it hurt you. It really did. You really liked him, a little more than a friend, and he never let you in. 

And now, his comment really hurt you, and you prayed the tears wouldn’t come out. 

“JJ, stop it” Kie said sternly. 

“What? I’m only stating facts” he said, shrugging his shoulders against the floor.

You bit your lip and stood up, coming to sit on the couch with Kie, not before stepping on JJ’s finger on purpose, making the blonde yelp in pain.

“Ow, you bitch” he cried, holding his finger to his chest like a little kid.

“That’s what you get for calling me ugly, two inches” you said, smirking at the boy. 

You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. 

“Oops, sorry. Hit a nerve?” you said, faking a caring tone. 

Kie laughed next to you. “Okay, enough” she said, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

JJ just sighed and dropped his head back to the floor, resuming his posture. You kind of felt proud of it, finally clapping back. But then again, it made you feel guilty. You really didn’t know why, it’s just… you really wanted him to like you. 

“I need a freaking vacation” John B said, covering his face with both of his hands, and then running through his hair, taking the blue and green bandana that was knotted over his forehead, throwing it to the ground. 

“Agreed” you and Pope said at the same time. 

Kie gasping made you startle and break your trance from staring at the boys. 

“You guys, I just remembered. My uncle has this really cool cabin a couple of miles away from here. What do you say we plan a vacation there?” she said excitedly. “It has a direct contact with the beach and it’s a super cool spot to surf”

Suddenly feeling excited about it, you nodded. “I’m so down”

“Who said you were invited?” JJ said, standing up.

You huffed. “God, can you stop with your obsession with me? I swear, it’s like you’re in love with me or something” you said, rolling your eyes.

JJ was about to say something back, and surprisingly, he shut up. 

“Anyways,” Kie said, nudging your shoulder, and giving you a pointed look. “Everyone’s down for it?”

“Absolutely” Pope said. “What about the money? Kie, please don’t forget we’re Pogues, not Kooks” he said. 

She laughed. “My parents own the Wreck, Pope” she reminded him. 

“And my dad owns a store but he’s not gonna provide us food. I mean he almost kicked my ass when I skipped Midsummers just because you guys wanted to go to Crain’s house just for ‘fun’” Pope argued, skeptic as always. 

You sighed. “Pope, trust Kie on this one” you said, smiling at the thought of getting away with your friends. 

Pope nodded. “Alright”

“Let’s get this vacation started!” John B whooped. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was two days later you found yourself on a lounge chair, tanning at Kie’s uncle cabin. It was truly awesome, the ‘cabin’ was more like a chalet, a really fancy one. It honestly made you feel like a kook. It had two floors. The first had the living room, play room and kitchen. And then the second, the one with the rooms. 

When it was the time to sort out the rooms, Kie told all of you that there were only three rooms. Pope and Kie decided to share, because they were together. Then John B asked you if you wanted to share the room, because you obviously didn’t want to sleep with JJ (yes you did but he hated you and you didn’t want to disturb him) and he wasn’t about to sleep with him. 

When you grabbed your bags to put them in the room with John B, you thought JJ was going to make a comment to celebrate the fact that he had a room for himself, but instead, he kept a scowl on his face the entire time. Weird. 

You put your bags down on the bed while John B put his bags on the small couch. 

“Hey, JB?” you asked him, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning his head to face you. 

“Do you… do you know what’s up with JJ? Since that day at Kie’s house, he’s been acting weird” you said.

John B laughed, sitting next to you. “Define ‘weird’. JJ’s a lot of types of weird”

You laughed at his comment. “I don’t know. Like he’s always mumbling something whenever I speak and now… he doesn’t do that anymore. I thought he was going to be happy me and you were going to share a room but… he just… had this grumpy face on”

John B nodded. “You miss him throwing snarky comments at you, Y/N?”

“No, I just… it’s weird, cause he hates me” you stated.

“Believe me, he does not” John B muttered, almost inaudible. 

You turned your head around really quickly. “What did you say?”

“N-nothing. Let’s just get going” he said, patting your arm. “I wanna go surf and play volleyball” 

“Alright” you said reluctantly, standing up from the big bed and heading downstairs with your best friend. 

  
  
  
  
  


As you deposited your sunglasses over your head, you decided to spy on the boys who were playing beach volleyball. You found JJ looking at you, and when you locked eyes, he quickly looked away.  _ What the hell is wrong with him?  _ You thought. He had been acting weird since you arrived at the cabin, and if you were going to be honest, it freaked you out a bit that all of a sudden he wasn’t throwing snarky remarks at you. Was this the start of a friendship? You hoped so. 

You stood up, deciding to go take a deep in the sea to cool off your crazy thoughts. Sighing at the heat, you felt the fresh and cool water cover your toes. You stretched your arms above your head and walked further into the sea. All of a sudden, you felt a pair of eyes watching you. To be more specific, you felt them on a certain part of your body. Your ass. 

Being discreet, you turned your head to a position where you could watch the shore, and then you saw them. The blonde which, two days ago you were sure he despised your guts, was checking your body out, to be more exact, he was checking your  _ ass _ out. You decided that it was enough and you turned around abruptly, making JJ quickly wipe his head to the side and pretend he was interested in what the boys were discussing about the game they were playing. 

“Hey girl, do you mind answering the door?” Kie asked you, putting a hand over your shoulder. 

You licked your lips, confused. “Who’s here?”

“Oh just the provider who came with the food” she said.

You nodded and put on a short, leaving your bikini top on display. You hurried to the door and opened it, grabbing the dollars that were on the counter. 

A handsome young man with brunette hair handed you a couple of bags with a charming smile on. “Hey, here’s your order”

“Hi…” you said, running a hand through your hair. “Here’s your tip” you handed him the couple of bills and grabbed the bags putting them behind you. 

Surprisingly the boy stood there, watching you. You pressed your lips together into a flat line. 

“What…”

“Oh shoot, sorry. I just, I’ve never seen you around here” he said, smiling a little.

You chuckled. “Well, because I’m not from around here. I came with my friends. We’re from Outer Banks” you told him. “I’m Y/N” you said, stretching your hand out.

He shook it. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Andrew” he said.

“The pleasure’s mine” you giggled, smiling at the handsome boy. 

You swore you stood there for like an hour when you heard someone clearing their throat. You turned around and saw JJ, arms crossed, watching the scene. 

“Oh, um. I gotta go” you said, wincing a little. “My friends are waiting for me”

He smiled charmfully. “Don’t worry. I gotta deliver more orders, so…” he said.

“It was nice meeting you, Andrew”

“You too, Y/N” 

And then he was gone. You closed the door and with a smile, you picked up the bags and placed them on the counter, taking the stuff out. JJ stood there just watching you.

“Something wrong?” you asked him. 

He scoffed. “I think it’s kind of pathetic that you’re trying to get the boy who delivers groceries to like you” he said.

You pressed your tongue to the side of your cheek, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning against the counter. “Why do you care, JJ? Does it bother you?”

He rolled his eyes, looking away. “I don’t and it doesn’t”

“Then why are you so defensive about it? He seemed pretty nice, unlike you” you said, winking at him and continued to put the food on the counter. You put the bag on the trash bag and then turned around, only to notice the proximity between you and JJ. He put his hands on the counter, trapping you.

He bit his lip “I’m not nice?”

You weren’t going to play his games, even though you wouldn’t tell him your panties were pretty much soaked by now. “Nope. You’ve been up my ass since I met you and you’re not gonna get all fuckboy-JJ on me. Work on your charms, will ya?” you said, patting his shoulder and getting out of his grasp. 

When you were walking down to head to the beach once again, you heard JJ sigh. “Fuck” he said. You could tell he was slightly frustrated. You didn’t know what the hell was happening between him and you but you were going to take advantage of it. 

You got outside and sat down with Kie. When you saw that JJ had come back, you decided to tease him a little. “So, I met the delivery guy, and may I say… he’s smoking hot” you told your friend. 

Kie laughed. “You met Andrew? Yeah, he’s nice” she smirked at you.

“Nice? He’s so handsome” you moaned.

JJ rolled his eyes, making you laugh.

“What, Maybank? Are you jealous?” you asked, leaning over a little bit, resting your elbows on your knees, so that your breasts were squished together. 

His eyes darted to your chest, and then to your eyes. “No, not one little bit” he said.

You smirked. “Hm. Well so, then I should ask for his number” you said. 

Kie smiled. “You go, girl!” she encouraged you. You giggled and sat back on the lounge chair, putting your sunglasses to cover your eyes once again. 

  
  
  
  
  


The night fell and you went with your friends to search for some wood to make a bonfire. You had split into three, you decided to go alone to have some time to think about the events from today. 

As you walked and picked out some wood that you thought would be useful for the bonfire, you let the thoughts run. Why the hell was JJ suddenly trying to make moves on you? Was it all part of a stupid joke in his twisted mind and you, like a fool, were falling for it? After deciding that maybe it was a joke, you sighed. You weren’t gonna let JJ Maybank bring you down like that. 

You grabbed a big piece of wood and tried to carry it to the shore. It was a little too heavy, and when you thought you had finally arrived, you saw you had just made at least five steps. You groaned and continued pushing it, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Hey, need help?” someone said. You knew that voice a little too well.

“No, JJ. I’m fine” you said. You tried to push it more, the log was almost in it’s same place.

JJ laughed a little. “Y/N, it’s too heavy. Let me help you” he said, crouching down to grab the log.

You abruptly dropped it to the ground, making him startle a little. “Didn’t you fucking hear me? I’m fine JJ. I can do it on my own. I’m a strong woman, don’t need your sexism here” you said, and immediately, you didn't know why, you wanted to kick your own self. 

JJ huffed, standing up. “I… wanna help” he mumbled, but you heard him loud and clear.

You laughed, sarcasm in your voice. “Oh that’s just fucking fantastic JJ. Where was that attitude ages ago? Why, all of a sudden, you wanna be kind to me, huh?” you said, crossing your arms over your chest, a frown adorning your face. 

He stayed silent, and his gaze shifted to the ground. 

“I thought so” you whispered. “I’m not gonna carry that log anyways. What a waste of time”

You kicked the log a little and made your way further into the woods to grab more wood. JJ stood there, fists clenched and his nostrils flaring a little. You decided to stay well hidden and watch him. He was thinking a little way too much and you noticed it. You had a mad urge to know what the hell was he thinking about. 

He wiped a hand over his face and let out a groan. “You’re so stupid” you heard his little whisper. “And a fucking pussy”

Your eyes widened a little. Why the hell was he insulting himself like that? It was enough spying for today, and you felt a little tired. Carrying the logs that you found was a hard task but you managed to do it, dropping it on top of the wood that your friends had found. 

You wiped your hands on your blue jacket and dropped on the lounge chair. “That’s enough wood-hunting for today. Can someone bring the beer please?” Kie said. 

“I’ll go” John B said. 

You saw JJ coming back from the woods, dropping the logs onto the pile. He had a scowl and his cheeks were a little flushed. You watched him attentively and you couldn’t help but ask, “JJ? You okay? You seem-”

“I’m fine” he snapped. You closed your mouth quickly and looked away. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m… okay” he said, more softly this time. 

You nodded your head but you still didn’t want to make eye contact with him. You remembered what your head told you minutes ago, back in the woods. It was all a sick joke, trying to get you to like him  _ like that _ and then laugh in your face and tell Pope and John B about it. Then you shook your head, and scolded yourself for thinking about JJ  _ again.  _

“Here they are” John B said, dropping the pack of beers on top of the little table beside your lounge chair and Kie’s. 

You smiled at him. ”Thank you, hon” you said.

He ruffled your hair a little, making you squeal. 

“Alright, I wanna play a game” Kie said, opening her can of beer. 

“Ohh, what do you got Ms. Carrera?” Pope asked, grabbing one for him and for JJ who sat next to him.

She smirked at all of you. “Let’s play… never have I ever” Kie said.

“I’m so down” you said.

“Oh, count me in, too” John B said.

JJ groaned. “Go back to 4th Grade Kie” he said.

“Boo” Kie pouted, giving him thumbs down. “Ignoring JJ, I’ll do the honors and I’ll start. Alright uhmm… never have I ever flirted with a teacher”

You and John B drank from the cups. Everyone looked at you two and laughed. 

“Explain!” Kie squealed.

“Well, for starters you know how Mrs. Robinson keeps giving me C’s. So I had to use my charms and now I have only B’s and higher” John B smirked.

You laughed out loud, throwing your head back. 

“And you, Y/N?” Pope asked.

“Oh God” you said, suddenly embarrassed to tell the story. “You remember Mr. Douglas from PE? Well, back when I was a sophomore I developed a huge crush on him and let’s say that’s why I always wore booty shorts and almost got expelled for it” 

“Mr. Douglas?” JJ asked with a grimace.

“Yes. He was hot, Kie you gotta support me on this one” you said.

Kie giggled. “Sorry, JJ. I’mma support my girl on this one”

“Alright, my turn. Never have I ever slept with someone twice my age” he said.

JJ drank from his cup and everyone, including you, groaned at that.

“That’s disgusting. You’re 17 JJ, what the hell” Pope said. 

You laughed at his disgusted face. “I was drunk and it wasn’t good, believe me” he said. “My turn? Never have I ever… done it in a car”

You bit your lip and slowly, you brought the can to your lips and gulped down the liquid. Everyone gasped at you. 

“I thought you weren’t that naughty“ Kie laughed, playing with her shoulders, doing a weird dance. 

You giggled. “There’s a lot that you guys don’t know about me” 

You turned your head to watch JJ and you saw his jaw clenched and looking down to the ground. It was getting on your nerves and it kind of freaked you out a little bit. 

“Alright” you sighed, shaking your thoughts off. “Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ to someone. And I don’t mean it as a friend. I mean romantically” you specified.

Kie and Pope looked at each other and drank from the beer. John B had a little smile and sipped from his can. 

“Hey! Who did you say ‘I love you’ to?” you asked with a smile.

His cheeks flushed a little. “To Sarah, of course”

“Why didn’t she come? You two are always attached to the hip, it’s sickening” Pope said.

He laughed at his friends comment. “She’s with her family in Florida” he explained. 

You realized the only ones who didn’t drink were you and JJ.  _ Interesting _ , you thought. 

Once you finished playing the game, Kie brought the burgers that her dad had made and handed the plates to everyone. 

“Kie, I love you, believe me, but what are…” John B said, pointing to his burger. 

She laughed. “Those are vegan burgers” she said, and him and Pope groaned. “Oh come on. It’s way more healthy and you can sleep at night without your conscience telling you that you just ate a murdered cow” she explained.

“Well my conscience is telling me now that I’m not eating a real burger” Pope insisted.

“Shut up. At least she brought the food” you defended your friend, who threw a kiss at your way. 

“JJ why are you so quiet?” John B asked.

He shrugged. “Nothing, just thinking” he said.

“Finally” Kie said, making you laugh. He laughed a little too and finally bit his burger. 

  
  
  
  
  


By the time you decided it was time to go to sleep, you saw that your friends had already gone inside the cabin, except for John B who was putting his newly washed swim trunks on a chair to dry. You turned your head around to watch him and you sent the boy a smile.

“Hey honey” you smiled. 

He pressed a kiss to your head and ruffled your hair a bit. “Go to sleep, it’s getting late, young lady” 

“Yes dad, sorry” you said, laughing at your friend. 

You stared at the sea and let out a content sigh. You started humming to a song and closed your eyes for a bit. 

Someone dropping to the chair next to yours made you startle and open your eyes all of a sudden.

“Shit, sorry. I- I didn’t mean to wake you-” JJ started.

“No, it’s okay” you cut his rambling off. 

He nodded his head and stared at the sea, next to you.

Your eyebrows furrowed at why he was suddenly accompanying you. He seemed like he was at peace and you wondered why he was suddenly so quiet around you. Maybe he didn’t want to disturb his friends vacation, but now, they weren’t there with him so why did he chose to stay silent once he got a moment alone with you?

“JJ?” you asked him, narrowing your eyes a little. He hummed, turning his head to look at you. “Why uh- why did you stop saying mean things to me? I mean, all of a sudden” you asked, feeling nervous. “It’s just you’re always throwing snarky remarks at me and… you just stopped doing it”

He swallowed and dropped his gaze to the sand. He wet his lips, running his tongue over his lips and it drew your attention. When you noticed where you were looking, you shook your head. “I-” he cut himself off. “I don’t know” 

You sighed. It was like driving to a dead end. “Okay, I have a better question. Why do you hate me?” you asked, slightly irritated. 

His jaw clenched. “I don’t hate you” he whispered.

“You don’t hate me?” you asked, angrily. He shook his head, his gaze locked on the ground. “Oh that’s just great, JJ. Then why the fuck do you always say those horrible things to me? Did I do something to make you upset and hate me throughout all these years?” you asked. 

  
JJ huffed. “It- It doesn't matter”

You let out a sarcastic laugh. “God you’re so full of shit. Yes, it does matter. You’ve been making me feel like shit since I met you and your answer to my question is ‘it doesn’t matter’?” you said, almost yelling at the blonde boy. 

“Cause you wouldn’t like to hear it!” he said angrily, standing up.

You stood up. “Yes I would, then why the fuck would I ask you?” 

“You wanna know?”

“Yes!” 

“I hate every fucking thing about you” he yelled. Your heart dropped to your stomach at his words. “I hate your stupidly beautiful smile, your perfect hair, your eyes. I hate the way you can brighten everyone’s day by just smiling. I hate that every time you walk in a room, you remind me that I can’t have you” he said, now feeling lighter. He wiped his hands over his face.

You stood there, shocked to the core. Your breathing was getting heavier and you couldn’t seem to think straight. 

His eyes got teary. “So yeah. It was a way of coping with… with my feelings. And I know that’s just stupid. But fuck, Y/N, look at me” he said, pointing at himself. “Do you think that someone as perfect and beautiful as you would want to be with such a fuck up like me?” 

The tears started to fall down your face. “You’re so stupid”

“Fuck, I know that” he said, quieter this time. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked.

“Because it was easier than to handle your rejection” he said, a couple of tears fell down to his cheek. 

You started walking towards him and he held his hand up. 

“No, Y/N. Please” he said.

You just continued walking up to him until your chests were brushing against each other. “What?” you asked, looking into his blue, shiny, teary eyes. 

“You look like you’re gonna say it back” he whispered.

You just stood on your tippy toes and pressed your mouth to his. It was brief and he stood there, frozen, without moving a muscle, trying to process the whole thing in his brain. When you pulled away, his eyes opened and searched for yours. You looked at him and noticed his pupils had blown wide. Lust. That was what it was. 

JJ’s breath was uneven and he almost couldn't’ function. “Y/N…” he whispered.

You bit your lip, his eyes falling to it. “Yeah?”

“Please stop me. Now” he demanded lowly.

It made you clench your thighs together. “What if I don’t want to?”

And then his mouth was roughly covering yours in a deep passionate kiss. It was warm and soft, but at the same time, it was teasing. His mouth moved heavily over yours, biting your bottom lip and tugging on it. You gasped and he covered your mouth with yours, his tongue entering and tasting the dark caverns of your mouth. Your tongue stroked with yours, deep with possessiveness. His hands came in contact with your waist, leaving your face, and slipping under the thin fabric of your shirt. 

“J-” you said, breaking from the kiss. He dropped his forehead against yours and sighed.    
  


Your breath was choppy and coming in pants. “What?” he asked, lowly, kissing your mouth then your cheek, and then your jaw, finally dropping to your neck, to kiss, lick, and suck at the tender skin. 

You bit your lip, trying to contain a moan. “Let’s- let’s go inside” you said.

He chuckled and pulled away. “You don’t like it here?” he asked. 

You smiled. “I do, it’s just… what if someone comes over and sees us?” you asked, looking into his now-black eyes. 

“They won’t. I promise” he said, caressing the soft skin of your waist. 

He laid you back on the blanket that was close to the bonfire. JJ got on top of you and you took your time admiring his beautiful features. He gave you a soft smile and you bit your lip. 

“You’re gorgeous” you whispered to him, putting a hand on his cheek, rubbing it lovingly. 

He kissed your inner palm and then he placed his lips back to yours. He pulled away then, so little, your lips and nose were rubbing each other. “I think it’s you… who’s gorgeous” he whispered. 

He pressed a kiss to your mouth and then he pressed more kisses down to your neck and collarbone, making you arch against him. He took your jacket off, and then in one swoop, your shirt was off. He bit his lip at the sight of your pretty navy blue bra. He unbuckled your shorts and took them off your long legs, revealing your matching panties. 

JJ felt like his breath was taken away from him. His hands started wandering all over your body, and he pressed his forehead to yours. “You’re ethereal, I swear” 

You kissed him with all the passion in the world, and he gripped your waist, caressing the soft skin. Your hands grabbed the zipper of his jacket and slowly dragged it down, to reveal his bare chest. He helped you get it off and you admire his toned chest that shined in the dim light that emanated from the bonfire. You ran your hands over him a couple of times, him watching you with pure adoration. 

You kind of understood him now. He spent his life with a man who blamed him for his mother running away. A man who told him he was a worthless piece of shit, who beat him constantly after stumbling through the house at 3 AM after a ‘couple’ of beers at the bar. A man who made his self esteem drop at his lowest point. You knew it was dumb for him to hate you and kind of make your days gray, but you couldn’t blame him. 

Deciding it was enough thinking for today, you grabbed him by the back of his neck and connected your lips together. His hands dragged over your slim figure and his mouth started dropping to the skin of your chest, running his tongue over the swell of your breasts. He pressed himself against you and you could feel his hard member through the fabric of his pants, pressing against your thin lace panties. You let out a quiet moan, and you gripped the strands of blonde hair with your fingers. 

Making you arch your back, he reached for the clasp of your bra, and you let him unclip it quickly. You grabbed it and threw it next to you, joining the small pile of clothes that consisted of your shirt, pants, and his jacket. 

He admired your bare chest and he swore he felt his mouth water. Your cheeks were covered by a pretty blush and his big, warm hands reached to cover your tits. He kissed you once again, while his fingers rubbed your nipples, making you moan against his mouth. 

He lifted his mouth from yours and quickly attached to your nipples, licking and sucking them softly. You couldn’t help the moan that spilled from your lips, the pleasure shocking you. While his mouth continued the ministrations on your chest, his hand started to wander your body, reaching your inner thigh, caressing it softly. His finger caressed the crease where your leg met your torso and you felt a shiver down your spine. 

His mouth detached from your chest and dropped down to the skin of your stomach. His tongue ran over your navel and then he dragged it softly over the skin just above the hem of your panties. 

You almost cried out at how hard he was teasing you, and he let out a laugh. 

“Stop teasing me” you said.

He kissed your clothed hip bone, and hooked his fingers over the elastic, dragging the lace down your legs, throwing it to the pile of clothes. Your legs fell open, and his tongue licked his lips impatiently. His fingers touched your folds and he almost groaned at how wet you were. He licked his finger, the tase driving him wild. 

JJ licked a stripe over your clit and you quickly bit your hand to stop the loud moan that was threatening to spill from your mouth. His tongue dipped over your folds, circling your clit and dipping inside you. When he inserted his finger, you fell apart with a cry. He quickly licked the release, and sucked his finger, licking the juices. 

He lifted his head off and admired your completely naked figure. “You’re so beautiful” he whispered against your mouth. 

You kissed him and dropped your hand to his belt. You opened the button of his cargo shorts and dragged them down, he helped you by kicking them off his legs, leaving them somewhere but he couldn’t care less.

You pushed him so now you were on top of him, and you kissed your way down his chest. Once you reached the hem of his black striped boxers, you dragged your finger over the elastic, hooking it under the material, and bringing it down slowly. His erection springed out, slapping his stomach and your mouth watered. Your fingers quickly wrapped around his shaft, making him spill a groan. Your hand dragged up and down slowly, figuring out what he liked. 

You bent your head to lick his tip, and he clearly wasn’t expecting it, so he bucked up his hips a little. You took him inside of your warm and wet mouth, making him moan out lowly. After a few minutes, you could feel the hand through your hair tightening around the strands. “Y/N, I-” he said. “I- wait” knowing he was going to come, you took his mouth off of him and wrapped your hand around him, moving quickly. JJ spilled over your hand and you wiped it down on the blanket once he was done. 

Crawling over to him, you took his mouth in a drugging kiss, his hands dragging slowly over your curves. You brushed your core against his shaft and you noticed he was hardening quickly. 

“Are you sure you want this?” JJ asked.

You licked your lips and kissed him quickly. “Yes, I do, J” you said, the nickname rolling off your tongue without meaning it. He grinned and pulled your head back to cover your mouth with his. 

He lifted his hips a little, making the tip brush against your folds. You bit your lip at the sensation and you slowly moved your hips so that he was fully inside of you now. You both gasped and he quickly grabbed your hips to steady himself. 

He brushed his free hand over your face, brushing the hair that fell on your forehead to put it behind your ear. His finger brushed over your lip and you bit it slightly.

JJ brought your head, to make you drop your forehead to his. You started to move, drawing a groan from him. “Fuck, you’re so tight” he whispered, against your lips. Your movements started to pick up the pace at his words.

His control snapped and he grabbed your hips, pining you under the blanket under you. JJ started to move his hips, hitting that spot over and over, making your eyes roll at the back of your head. You clawed at his back, digging your nails on his skin. You knew you’d make a couple of visible scratches but, at the moment, you couldn't care less. Your hips met his eagerly and you knew there were gonna be a couple of bruises. 

“Fuck, fuck. I can’t hold it” JJ whispered against your neck. You wrapped your legs against his waist and it made him go deeper.

“Come” you whispered, kissing him. You came with a moan, that was silenced by his mouth.

He snapped his hips three times, hard and fast, and he spilled inside you. 

JJ buried his face in your neck and tried to calm down his choppy, uneven breath. You wrapped your arms around him and caressed his soft skin. You tried to calm down your breath like him. Your mind was spiralling. You couldn’t really believe what just happened. He lifted his head, and you locked eyes with him, smiling softly. You touched his jaw, caressing it lightly. 

“That was amazing” he whispered with a little smile playing at his lips. 

You bit your lip, nodding your head. “It was. I can’t believe it happened. A couple of minutes ago I was really convinced you hated my guts” 

“Well, I’m kind of still inside you, wanna talk about that?” he joked, making you laugh, throwing your head back. “No, but I never hated you, seriously. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like shit”

“You just gave me one hell of an apology, Mr. Maybank” you smiled cockily. 

Eventually, he moved off of you, and you snuggled under the blanket, without a stitch of clothing, enjoying the noise of the waves crashing and the cripsing of the bonfire. 

You let out a content sigh and started drawing shapeless figures on his chest. 

He grabbed your hand and linked your fingers together.

“So what are we gonna tell the others?” you asked, leaning your chin against his chest.

He let out a sigh. “Well, I was hoping we kept this for ourselves a little” he said. “I don’t want John B, Kie or Pope to lecture us with the No Pogue-on-Pogue macking rule” 

You nodded. “You’re right”

“I’m kinda disappointed I can’t show you off” he said, making you giggle.

You laid there on the beach beneath the blanket, enjoying each other’s company, laughing at jokes the other would tell. You never felt so fulfilled in your entire life. 

  
  
  
  


As sunlight crept into the room, you rubbed your eyes with your fingers and looked at John B sleeping next to you. After you felt tired, JJ carried you to your room, finding your roomie sound asleep. 

You sat up and stretched your sore legs, the slight discomfort brought you a little smile on your face, recalling the past night events. You looked down to your shirt and panicked when you saw you were wearing JJ’s shirt. If John B woke up and saw you wearing his shirt, he would start asking questions and that wouldn’t be good. 

Trying not to wake your friend, you got up from the bed and searched your bags for a baggy shirt. Once you found one, you quickly discarded JJ’s shirt and put on yours. You checked your friend was still asleep and grabbed the doorknob. 

As you opened the door to go downstairs, you heard chattering and you heard your name being mentioned, so you stood well hidden to hear the conversation.

“So you and Y/N stayed out late” Kie’s interrogative voice said.

Someone sighed. “Yeah, I decided to talk to her” JJ said.

“Oh, what did you guys talk about?” she asked, clearly trying to dig into something.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill her” Pope said. You had to contain your laughter at his comment. 

JJ laughed. “No, I just told her why I hate her” he said.

“What did you tell her” Pope asked.

“That’s none of your business” he said. “Plus, our talk yesterday made me hate her even more than I did before. I can’t believe how stupid her arguments were” you knew he was lying, but even if the words weren’t truthful, they kind of hurt anyways. 

Kie let out a scoff. “You’re so pathetic, I swear. The girl’s been nothing but kind to you and look at how you repay her” she said, clearly annoyed with the blonde. “You’re gonna make her not want to hang out with us anymore, JJ”

You decided it was enough eavesdropping for today, and finally walked down the wooden stairs. “Hey, you guys” you said, looking for a cup of coffee. 

JJ was looking at your appearance and you knew he was hoping to see you in his shirt, but your friends were there. 

“Hey, girl. How did you sleep?” Kie asked.

“Like an angel” you giggled, pouring some coffee. “Even though JB snores like a truck, I swear” 

Pope laughed. “Well, you don’t sleep next to Kie”

“Hey!” the girl cried, making you laugh out loud. 

“So what are we doing today?” asked JJ.

“Well, I figured we could take my uncle’s boat and just sail a little?” Kie suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Let me go change real quick” you said, running upstairs. 

You opened the bedroom door and found John B brushing his teeth. 

“Hey sleepy boy” you said. 

He spit the toothpaste and quickly rinsed his mouth and gave you a toothy grin. ”Hey Y/N” he said. “You know what we’re doing today?”

”Yep, we’re grabbing Kie’s uncle's boat” you said. “Gonna go sail” 

He nodded. “I’m gonna head downstairs to grab a cup of coffee, wake up a little”

You nodded and sat down on the bed. He excused himself and left the room. You laid down on the big king sized bed and let out a deep sigh, running your hands through your hair. The door opened again and you lifted yourself up, expecting to see John B again.

Noticing it was JJ, you smirked and the boy shut the door. He quickly got on top of you making you giggle. 

“Hey” he said, cheekily.

You kissed him once, twice and a third time, wrapping your arms around him. You pulled away and ran your hands through his hair. “Hey” 

You giggled and he pulled his lips to yours again. 

Minutes later, you found yourself in only your panties while he was just in his swim trunks. He was devouring your mouth and you couldn't help the little moan that escaped your lips. 

“Shh… we’re gonna get caught” he said.

You nodded and got lost in his kiss once again. 

“Hey, Y/N I forgot to- OH GOD” John B’s voice was suddenly heard. You and JJ bolted up and he covered your body with his. “I- I’m sorry I”

“Man! Get out, come on!” JJ said.

You rested your forehead on his shoulder and grabbed the sheet to put it over your chest.

John B quickly got out of the room and you sighed, dropping the sheet and falling back down on the bed. You put your hand on your forehead and thought  _ Shit.  _ Your friends knew now and there was no going back. 

“Hey, Y/N?” JJ said, laying back with you. 

You looked at him and sighed. “They know. I’m sorry” you said, suddenly feeling guilty.

He caressed your arm, moving his hand up and down. “It’s not your fault… Come on, we need to face them” he said, patting your shoulder and standing up.

”You sure?” you said sitting properly. 

He smiled and kissed you. JJ rested his forehead on yours and took a deep breath. “I’m sure”

You got dressed quickly and he grabbed your hand. 

“Ready to face the beasts?” he asked, making you laugh and hide your face in his arm.

“Ready for it” you said. 

He leaned his head to kiss you. 

“Hey! You two get down, we need to talk!” you heard Pope yell. You both laughed and pulled away. 

You knew that whatever your friends would say, your feelings for JJ would never change. And you knew that his for you wouldn’t either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
